


'Twas But a Dream of Thee

by MagicFish



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish
Summary: The dreams are back, and Souichi isn't happy.





	1. What Thou and I Did 'Til We Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote (but never published) a fic centered on one of the dream sections that ended up in this fic a couple of years ago, before volume eleven was released. At the time, I didn't think it could ever happen in the manga. I'm delighted to find that I was wrong.
> 
> The title is from John Donne's poem "The Good-Morrow" for no reason other than that I couldn't think of, you know, a non-pretentious title.

Souichi's new apartment was a 1DK located a convenient distance from the university and absolutely not chosen over more spacious apartments because of its proximity to the shinkansen. It had not been chosen over cheaper 1K apartments because of its counter space and larger range, since Souichi was not particularly interested in cooking. It had certainly not been chosen for a layout that allowed adequate work space while permitting a bed that was, hypothetically, wide enough for two. It had been chosen, carefully and logically, because of its location and price, and because it was comfortable to Souichi.

Despite all of this, Morinaga insisted on flashing a soppy, thankful, damnably knowing smile every time he arrived home, cooked dinner, or settled into bed next to Souichi.

It had been months since Souichi had moved in. The few weekends he had been home, Morinaga had kept mostly to himself and hadn't even attempted any funny business. This suited Souichi just fine. It was about time the towering lummox learned some restraint. He went about his business, establishing his new routine and acclimating to his new routes between home, the university, and the nearby bar and konbini. For once, everything was going smoothly.

And then, in the midst of an otherwise uneventful week, Souichi had a dream. Morinaga was with him in the bed, his scent everywhere and his hands roaming freely over Souichi's body. Hazily, dream-Souichi watched his kouhai tweak his nipples and was immediately infuriated when he felt no real sensation. He pressed up, wanton and needy, to find the pain-turned-pleasure he could never admit that he loved, but Morinaga had other plans. He wrapped a broad hand around Souichi's penis and, as Souichi dimly realized that he was no longer on the bed but floating above it, reached around Souichi's quivering thigh with the other.

And then Souichi woke up. He pried his eyes open, a tooth-grinding irritation burrowing into him as he prepared to lash out at whatever had ruined his dream. It was bad enough that that bastard had made him dream about...about doing that again, but not allowing him to enjoy it was unforgivable.

As soon as his eyes were open, he regretted it. He had failed to close the curtain all the way, and a blinding beam of early morning sunlight was falling directly across his eyes. He groaned in frustration. If only he had closed the curtain or, hell, if he had slept in the middle of the bed instead of leaving the other side open for a man who wasn't even there, he could still be asleep.

He was awake, however, so he made the most of it and put his unflagging erection to good use before getting up to go to the university.

The next night, it happened again. In the dream, Morinaga had him bent over the dining table and was working him open from behind, his long fingers stroking firm but gentle patterns deep inside him. Souichi pressed himself back against his kouhai's hand, desperate for more, longing for the stinging stretch of being pierced by Morinaga's cock.

He woke up naturally, without the help of the sun, but if he found any relief from that fact, it was drowned out entirely by his urgent arousal and frustration at finding himself empty of Morinaga's fingers. As Souichi pressed his own fingers firmly behind his balls, he silently cursed the idiot who had made him want such perverted things and then fucked off to Hamamatsu.

By the time he got home that night, Souichi felt sure that his dreams had a simple and obvious cause. He had forgotten to wash the bedsheets since the last time that idiot Morinaga had been over. All it was was scent memory. He would just wash the sheets and be free of his frustration until the next time Morinaga came home.

Souichi puttered around the apartment, having a bath, eating, reviewing his notes, and telling himself that in five minutes he would definitely wash the sheets until suddenly he had finished his last cigarette and brushed his teeth and he still hadn't washed the damned sheets. Oh well. He would do it tomorrow, and in the meantime, it probably wouldn't actually make much of a difference.

That night, the dreams were unrelenting. Dream-Morinaga had him standing up and lying down and bouncing shamelessly in his lap, desperate for the sensation that couldn't ever be truly felt in a dream. Morinaga's hands were firm and unyielding on Souichi's hips. His lips and teeth were on Souichi's ears and neck and nipples. His cock was hard and relentless and never quite enough, and Souichi found himself begging for release, for more, for anything Morinaga would give him until–

He woke up boiling mad. Since he had learned that his lab had been nicknamed the "demon's den," he had made an effort to treat Tadokoro and Ayano more gently, but the dreams threw him so far off-kilter that he couldn't bring himself to care that he was shouting more often and being more demanding than he had been in months. Around midday, Ayano disappeared, probably to cower in a corner somewhere, and Tadokoro went for coffee and never came back. Souichi was left alone with his rage at the damned dreams.

Or, he reflected as he bent over a microscope, not so much the dreams as what they represented. The last time he had had such dreams, they had ended when Morinaga came home. More precisely, he grudgingly admitted, the dreams had ended when they had had sex. He needed to get the dreams, and all the disruptive frustration they brought with them, out of his system. He needed to have sex with Morinaga.

It was well and good that Souichi's assistants didn't return for the rest of the day, because the internal admission that he, Tatsumi Souichi, wanted and needed sex from his very male definitely-not-lover stoked the flames of frustration into a towering inferno of rage that lasted until Souichi got into bed and somehow managed to fall asleep on sheets that still smelled like Morinaga.

"Beg for it," dream-Morinaga commanded. He towered over Souichi, nude and terrifyingly familiar in his nudity. Souichi was bound by unseen and unfelt ropes, completely immobile and completely hard. He panted desperately under Morinaga's imperious gaze as he tried desperately to regain some semblance of control.

"No," he said as firmly as he could. He tried to silence the voice inside him that was shouting yes, yes, yes, please yes, but dream-Morinaga's big hand connected with the exposed flesh of his backside and the voice got louder: oh yes, harder, yes please.

"Beg," his tormentor repeated. Yes, anything, please.

"N...no." He was spanked again, this time harder, and he writhed against his unseen bonds in agonizing pleasure.

"Beg, Senpai," dream-Morinaga demanded, his voice suddenly softer. "Beg for me, Senpai. Senpai?"

Souichi woke up.

On some level, he registered that it was still dark outside. A barely-functioning part of his brain realized that it had been Friday, which meant that it was a day that Morinaga might be able to come home. Most of Souichi's attention, however, was on Morinaga himself, who was leaning over the bed with a concerned expression on his stupid, kind face.

"Senpai? Are you alright?"

Souichi was panting, he was hard, he had had his fourth sex dream in as many days because his idiot kouhai had gone and gotten himself a job two hours away by train, and Morinaga had the gall to ask if he was alright?! Souichi growled angrily and threw himself onto Morinaga, grabbing him by the tie and kissing him with everything he had.

Gone was the chaste hesitation of their kiss in the hotel room after the fire that had destroyed the Tatsumi family home; this time, Souichi knew exactly what he wanted, and he was planning to have it. He settled back against the pillows, dragging Morinaga down with him by his tie.

"Do I look fine, you idiot? Of course I'm not fine," he snapped. "But you'd better start fixing that right now, or else."

Morinaga looked down at him with wonder in his wide eyes. "Senpai?"

"I've been having dreams about you again," Souichi said sternly. "Take responsibility." Morinaga's eyes darkened with what Souichi recognized as lust, but still he hesitated.

"Are you sure? Did you drink something strange again?"

"Of course I didn't. I'm not an idiot." Souichi rolled his hips to meet Morinaga's, and was pleased to find that his kouhai was already hard. "But it's been days. If you don't take responsibility for these dreams you've given me, I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born."

Souichi knew better than to think that his threats had any real effect on his kouhai anymore, but something in his tone seemed to convince Morinaga that he was serious. In a moment, Morinaga was on him and in control, pressing kisses to Souichi's lips and throat as his hands found their way under his pajama shirt. Long fingers tweaked Souichi's nipples and he moaned loudly in relief as a very not-dreamlike sensation shot through him.

"Mori–" he protested as his lover pulled back, but it was only to slide Souichi's shirt off his shoulders and throw his pants to the bedroom floor. Morinaga reached unsteadily for his loosened tie, but Souichi grabbed his hand before he could slide the knot open.

"No," he said, his voice embarrassingly husky, "I want you to keep your clothes on." Morinaga looked shocked at the demand, but nodded slowly and returned his attention to taking Souichi apart with those glorious fingers.

What seemed like an eternity later, two of those fingers were inside Souichi, slick with lube and twisting deliciously. "Another," Souichi groaned, and Morinaga nodded dumbly and added another, completely enraptured.

Morinaga's fingers were suddenly gone, far too soon and yet far too late for Souichi's liking, but any protests he had were soon lost in the deep, sure slide of Morinaga's cock into his body. "Oh, yes," Souichi moaned, and Morinaga was moving, fast and hard, his eyes brimming with something like fulfillment as Souichi ordered him to give him more and go faster.

It was everything Souichi had dreamed and more, because the feelings that had taunted him from the edges of his dreams were all around him, in Morinaga's firm hands, in Morinaga's kisses and bites, in Morinaga's cock moving deep inside him, in Morinaga's voice as it told him, "Senpai, you feel so good, Senpai, I missed you so much." 

Souichi found himself babbling right back, "So good, right there, harder Morinaga, ah ah, Moriii" and then he was coming, harder than he remembered coming before, his nails dragging harsh lines down Morinaga's back under his rumpled shirt and his thighs aching where they scraped against Morinaga's belt as his beloved kouhai found completion inside him.

Morinaga collapsed on top of him, but Souichi couldn't find it in him to care. He gasped for breath, his ankles still locked behind Morinaga, and found that it was too much work to stop himself saying, "I missed you."

"What did you say, Senpai?" Morinaga pulled back to rest on his elbows, the motion pulling his softened cock out of Souichi. Semen stained his shirt and his face was a mask of disbelief. Souichi frowned.

"I said I missed you. Are you deaf?"

"No, Senpai, but…" He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. Souichi hated that. "You don't usually say that," Morinaga finished lamely.

"I'm not going to lie about something like that," grumbled Souichi.

Morinaga shook his head, but slid off his clothes, wiped them both down, and settled under the covers with his usual efficiency.

When Morinaga got back into bed, Souichi was almost asleep again, and couldn't really be bothered to stop the overgrown octopus from wrapping around him. Oh well. He'd put up with it if it meant he slept through the night without any more of those damned dreams.

"You'd better be ready to go again when we wake up," he warned Morinaga as he drifted off to sleep. "I want to make sure I don't have to have those dreams for as long as possible after you leave again." Morinaga's wondering laugh tickled the back of Souichi's neck, and the last thing Souichi heard as he drifted off to sleep was, "As you wish, my tyrant."


	2. Plain Hearts Do in the Faces Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 added as a special gift for Jaz.

When Souichi woke the next morning, he didn't have time to repress the memory of his enthusiasm with Morinaga. He didn't have time to do much of anything except moan and arch his back as long, familiar fingers worked him open and a warm, familiar mouth sucked him down.

"M…Morinaga!" he managed to stammer before another wave of pleasure swept over him.

Morinaga glanced up, his eyes beaming smugness as his tongue played idly over the tip of Souichi's cock.

"Morning, Senpai."

"Morinaga... what…"

"You were so sweet and cooperative last night that I thought you deserved a reward." Morinaga punctuated his statement by bobbing down and back up. The heat of his mouth was almost too intense on Souichi's sensitive, spit-cooled skin, and he bit down on his hand to muffle a cry of pleasure.

He had almost managed to gather himself to respond to his insubordinate underling when Morinaga's fingers curled just right inside him. This time, he could not stifle the sounds he made. It was. Well. He hated admitting it, even internally, but it was too good.

Morinaga's fingers brushed over Souichi's prostate again and again as he sucked and licked Souichi intently. It wouldn't last long. It couldn't last long. And yet it wasn't quite enough. Souichi growled in frustration, momentarily forgetting that the man torturing him was Morinaga, who was bound to take everything exactly the wrong way, the idiot.

"Senpai? Are you alright?" Morinaga's mouth was gone and his fingers pulled away. It was agony. Of course Souichi wouldn't be alright if Morinaga wouldn't get on with it!

However, the pause did give Souichi a moment to collect himself and think. If he let Morinaga stop, the insecure moron would think he had done something wrong, and would start second-guessing everything he did with Souichi all weekend. He would only be home for a few days, and having him moping around would be distracting. Infuriating. No, Morinaga needed direction.

"Back up." Souichi snapped the order more sharply than he had intended, but it had the desired effect. Entranced, but still befuddled, Morinaga pushed himself up into a kneeling position at the foot of the bed.

"Now hold still," Souichi commanded. He waited until Morinaga nodded his assent before he started moving. The last thing he needed was for Morinaga to panic and try to hold him still while he turned over. He'd probably end up kicking the idiot in the head. Instead, Morinaga held perfectly still at the foot of the bed as Souichi turned over and settled himself on his hands and knees.

"Alright," he said, fighting back a blush and the intense embarrassment of exposing himself. "Get on with it."

"S...senpai…" Morinaga's voice was wondering, almost choked with ecstatic amazement. Because he was an idiot. "Senpai, do you mean… I don't want to hurt you so soon after last night…"

"Just be gentle, idiot."

Morinaga didn't need much encouragement. His broad hands settled over Souichi's hips. For a moment, they were tentative and soft, but after a brief hesitation the caress became a firm grip pulling Souichi into position against and then onto Morinaga's hard, hot cock.

Souichi didn't try to stifle his moan. Morinaga chuckled and leaned forward over him, his laughter vibrating into Souichi where they were pressed together.

"The neighbors will hear you," he teased in a whisper. He swiped his tongue up Souichi's ear and let out a moan of his own as Souichi shivered and clenched around him. Excruciatingly slowly, Morinaga slid out and back in. "Is this alright? Does it hurt?"

Souichi was still tender from the previous night, but Morinaga's slow and careful movements were beyond perfection, wrapping the pain up in a thick blanket of pleasure and transforming it.

"Good. It's good," he gasped, and Morinaga started moving.

His thrusts were slow and gentle, an exquisite torment that had Souichi arching and pushing back to meet him. They were so close together. Morinaga was everywhere and everything. For a moment, Souichi was painfully aware that some part of him wanted to be like this with Morinaga forever, and in his surprise he completely forgot to muffle the litany of moans and gasps that cut through the still morning air as Morinaga slowly, gloriously fucked him.

Morinaga inside him felt so very, very right, an unhelpful part of Souichi's brain insisted. His big hand around Souichi's cock was heaven. His lips, peppering kisses over Souichi's shoulders and into the sleep-tangled hair at the base of his neck, felt like comfort and security.

When Souichi came, spurting over Morinaga's hand in the golden light of the early morning, he was dimly aware that he couldn't hide from the fact that he had wanted Morinaga, both that morning and the previous night. He had invited Morinaga's attentions. _He_ had. It was unbearable. Yet, somewhere in the distance, he was saying something, begging for more, beseeching Morinaga never to leave until Morinaga, his Morinaga, sucking a stinging kiss into his shoulder as he came deep, deep inside Souichi for the second time in half a day. And, for once, Souichi was completely content.


End file.
